Night Sky
by ALittleDifferent88
Summary: Jason/OC just letting you know this was made for my friend LightDragon837 for her Birthday in two days! Sorry if you don't understand... it features cameos. So that's that enjoy or don't.


**(Ok first I'd like to say this is for my best friend and I wrote this for her who's Birthday is in two days. It's her Oc Zoe and Jason. It also has a short cameo of my oc Rue Grayson who goes by her Rebel in this story also mentions another oc of mine that Jason keeps mentioning in my story and also Dick and Damian. So I just wanted to say that now.. that's it.)**

Zoe/Jason One-shot

The Night Sky

Blue-Jay was on patrol one night by herself no Batman or Robin around. The night sky was painted a navy blue color plastered with bright glowing stars. Blue-Jay removed her blue domino mask showing her true identity. Zoe Al Ghul- no that was who she used to be not who she is anymore. It was always that she was an Al Ghul first and Wayne second, but deep down her heart didn't feel that way it didn't want to be an Al Ghul. Zoe was born a mishap she was never good enough for her mother despite how much she trained. Damian was her brother and deep down she was deeply jealous of him, but he was too dear to her for her to ever admit it anyway. He was always younger and she hated to say it, but even besides his age he was just as good as she was. Damian was going to get everything and Zoe could see how much he wanted it. Zoe wanted it at one point, but slowly she saw herself wanting more. She wanted to have friends and to live her own life. Even though Ras and Talia were always involved mainly in Damian's life they always had to make sure she was doing her part. Zoe often would sit on the balcony in her room at night and stare at the night sky with the bright stars and the vast moon. Sadly she couldn't see the moon tonight and this roof top only made her realize how lonely she really was. She didn't want to be alone maybe she should've gone out on patrol with Batman and Robin or with Nightwing, maybe even Tim and the Titans.

"It's a lovely night we're having mind if I stay?" Red Hood asked standing next to the grey eyed woman. Zoe smiled a little bit as she turned to Jason.

"Sure you can stay with me I was sort of lonely anyways." Zoe said as she returned to staring up at the sky. Red Hood took off his red hood and his domino mask and stood next to her. Now it was just Jason Todd the guy who was supposed to be dead.

"It's real beautiful up here." Jason said trying to make a conversation. Zoe nodded her head and was trying to figure out what to say… she didn't want to seem dumb, but he was trying to make the effort to talk to her yet she was struggling to find the right words.

"You know I never really cared about the sky or the stars or even the stupid moon until one day an old friend told to stop and take the time to look at them." Jason said now grinning as he looked at the sky.

Zoe now turned her head to Jason now curious. "Who this old friend if you don't mind me asking?" Zoe asked trying not to seem too nosy.

Jason's grin deflated and he just kept staring at the sky. "Hey see that star over there?" Jason asked pointing to a bright star that was very close to the moon I shined almost the bright as the moon.

Zoe nodded for she was trying to understand what Jason was getting at. "Yea I see it's so bright it is truly amazing." Zoe said now captivated by the star. Her grey eyes grew large and her smile wider as she stared at it.

"Yep she is beautiful isn't she? You know she saved my life I don't know how to describe it, but mentally as a kid I needed someone like her… and sometimes I think I still do, but I am happy for her she's just as beautiful as she was when I first laid my eyes on her." Jason said now starting to smile again.

Zoe blinked still trying to understand what Jason was trying to say. Zoe was now sure that Jason wasn't talking about a star, but referring to someone else and Zoe understood. "Yes she's just breath taking I'm sorry that she's not here anymore." Zoe said still admiring the star.

"Yup I know it is pretty weird to say, but I know she's still here and I know that star is her. On the day I thought I lost her it was on a night just like this and all of a sudden the star comes out of nowhere." Jason said no taking out one of his death stick's out of his pocket.

Zoe was a little shocked at the moment. Why would Jason be telling her this and why? Why now does he decide to be open with her and tell her these things?

"Jason… why are you telling me this?" Zoe said she wasn't trying to sound rude, but she was wondering why herself. Jason lite up his death stick with a lighter and he put it to his lips and turned fully to Zoe.

"I don't know I guess I trust you we're real similar if you think about it." Jason said in a sincere tone of voice and right as he said it he pulled the cigarette away from his lips, put it out and threw it off of the roof. Zoe seemed in awe and the more she thought about what Jason had said the more she was believing him.

"Thanks Jason I know we haven't always gotten a long in the past, but I really-"Zoe was cut off by Jason who'd seemed to move closer to her without her noticing. "Shh… it's cool princess." Jason said calmly. Jason pushed some of Zoe's shadowy black hair out of her face and moved his face closer to her's.

Zoe's face was now tinted with a pink color and her heart began to beat loudly. It was so loud Zoe was worried Jason would hear it, but then all of a sudden it seemed all noise in Gotham City seemed to exist or that moment. Zoe was staring deeply into Jason's dark green eyes and Jason was staring into her glistening grey eyes. Jason then made his move stole Zoe's kiss. It wasn't her first and wasn't the best probably because she could taste the tobacco. Something about the kiss was magical it was unreal. It wasn't long it wasn't short it was just right. Then… it was ruined. -.-

"Todd!" Robin yelled as he landed in front of the two adults. Damian looked angered specifically at Jason. Jason smirked as he broke the kiss and grabbed his belongings and put them on.

"I'll pick you up at 7 maybe we can do this again." Jason now Red Hood said with confidence in his voice. Zoe simply smiled a strange look in her eyes.

"Sure thing Red Hood I'd enjoy that." Zoe said as she put back on her domino mask. Red Hood chuckled lightly.

"Goodbye Blue-Jay and demon spawn make sure you take care of my niece." Red Hood said as he gave a salute and jumped off of the rooftop leaving only Robin and Blue-Jay. Robin looked around to make sure they were the only ones outside.

"Blue-Jay I wish to know why you have that dumb look on your face?" Robin asked looking at his sister suspiciously. Zoe couldn't stop herself from smiling and shook her head.

"Oh it's nothing Robin me and Red Hood just enjoying the night sky." Blue-Jay said as she looked up at the sky again. Robin looked at her confused, but didn't say anything just took a deep breath and looked at the stars.

"The stars sure are lovely as the light up the sky." Robin said not specifically to anyone. Blue-Jay smiled at her brother and wrapped an arm around him.

"Yes, yes they are Robin." Blue-Jay said as she planted a kiss on her brother's forehead. He frowned and pushed her away his face like her's now tinted pink.

"Stop it Blue-Jay may we return the manor father and Pennyworth were growing quite worried about you when you left without a word." Robin said now crossing hi arms and looking in the other direction.

Blue-Jay smirked at her brother and ruffled his hair. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Blue-Jay shouted as she ran into the night. Her brother quickly caught up copying her devious smirk.

"You're such a child sister." Robin said as he raced past his sister who managed to catch up.

"Says the child himself!" Blue-Jay said with a laugh. Robin frowned at the two continued to run through the night racing to get home.

Red Hood was lingering in the shadows watching the two making sure they made it back home and was startled when he heard a voice.

"You really are into her aren't you Jaybird?" Nightwing asked startling the anti-hero. Red Hood threw a punch in Nightwing's direction which he easily dodged.

"What if I am Dickybird?" Red Hood said sounding aggravated by the acrobat. The older man patted his shoulder.

"Did you tell Blue-Jay about her?" Nightwing asked his voice sounding unemotional. Red Hood nodded his head.

"Yea I did Dickybird and by the way tell Rebel that she can come out now." Jason said crossing his arms and looking at Nightwing knowing he brought her along.

"Aww man you weren't supposed to notice me and… you're going on a date?" Rebel pouted and tugged on her leather jacket

"Yea with demon spawn's sister." Red Hood said sounding less annoyed now that Nightwing stopped talking.

"He's not a demon he's a kitty." Rebel stated putting her hand on her hips. She looked flustered now at Red Hood who only laughed at her expression.

"Yea sure and I'm a monkey's uncle." Red Hood said reaching over and ruffling the girl's hair.

"I'm not a monkey Jay-Jay!" Rebel said, but she hugged Red Hood anyways.

"I'll take her to the Bat-cave you sure you don't wanna come?" Nightwing questioned wanting his brother to come with him. Red Hood thought about it before saying no.

"Bye Jason you know… you're always welcome." Nightwing said with a kind smiled down at his little girl.

"Alright goodnight Uncle Jay-Jay." Rebel said as Nightwing picked her up and left doing backflips along the way. After they were gone Jason was left by himself in an alleyway all alone.

"You know I think I'll go after her, because she's one of the only people other than you of course who understands the way I dig the night sky." Red Hood said looking at the same star he'd been staring at with Zoe.

Zoe when she'd gotten to the Bat-Cave and changed had gotten herself in her pajamas and went to her room and opened her window and looked at the night sky and the bright star that Jason had been telling her about.

**THE END HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**(I know it's not your birthday yet, but I really wanted to post this! And for anyone else who took the time to read this thank you sorry if you thought this sucked. If you want I might even write an actual story on Zoe and Jason!)**


End file.
